


This Is The Greatest Duel

by shortpromptlongkiss



Series: Arc-V Random Stuff [7]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Other, Preyshipping, leo akaba is a terrible person, shun is anne withers lol, sora is rich, yusho looks like barnum fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: Yusho Sakaki was born into a life of poverty, the son of a man who draws mediocre card designs for KaibaCorp. Upon meeting the CEO's daughter, Yoko, he sees a life of dreams ahead of him. With four little girls at his side and his fearless wife backing him up, he has no regrets in the face of critics and oddities... or so he thinks.





	This Is The Greatest Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I just finished watching The Greatest Showman for the fifth time and I was like, "Oh boy, here we go. Aster would be Mr. Bennet, hands-down." And here I am.

_This is the greatest show!_

_Yusho stared at the crowd around him, smiling at his performers. This was the life he wanted for him and his wife. Maybe his daughters would one day stand in the ring with him..._

 

 

The daydream faded as Yusho's father grabbed his arm and led him away from the store that he'd been staring into absentmindedly. "Let's go, son. We're going to be late."

Yusho slowly stepped into the KaibaCorp issued car that took him and his father to the main office building. But this time, the car took a different turn, bringing the Sakakis to a large and lavish house. A young girl sat on the steps, sorting through cards that lay at her feet. As they walked passed, Yusho noticed, with a small jolt, that one of the cards was of his own design- one that his father had submitted about a year ago.

"Performapal Sky Magician?" he questioned aloud. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes. Do you play Duel Monsters?" Her eyes seemed so bright and alive, sparkling with the question. The last rays of sunlight caught her hair and made it look like spun gold. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Yoko!" a man's voice called. Yusho turned to witness the CEO of KaibaCorp walking out of his house. "I have not taught you this way. Don't flirt with strangers!" He snatched up the cards at the girl's feet, glaring at her. "How many times must I tell you? Duel Monsters is a game for men! You don't have a place in that world."

Yoko hung her head in shame, putting her hands behind her back. Yusho immediately stepped in front of her, as if protecting her.

"That's a lie," he admonished the grown man, straightening his back. "Duel Monsters can be played by anyone who wants to, as long as they keep the spirit of the game in their hearts!"

Yoko's father gave him a look so terrifying it would have sent a normal child stumbling backwards. Yusho, however, kept his ground, staring him down.

"And what proof do you have of that, boy?" the old man snapped, drawing back a hand slightly.

Yusho chuckled. "The smile on your daughter's face when she holds this card, sir," he replied, holding up Performapal Sky Magician.

A loud smack echoed through the evening air. Yoko flinched, reaching up to grab Yusho's hand as he brought his up to his cheek, where a mark was beginning to grow.

"Father-" Yoko started, but her father ignored her, grabbing her arm and leading her into the house.

"Stay away from my daughter," he told Yusho angrily.

 

Hours passed. Yusho didn't move from his spot in the forest, hoping and almost praying that Yoko would find her way to him. Just before he fell asleep at the foot of a tree, he heard the crunch of footsteps on dirt. He looked up quickly, focusing on the young girl in front of him.

"How did you get out?" he asked.

"The window," Yoko replied, sitting next to him. A brief silence passed, both children contemplating what to say next. It wasn't awkward, however. Just the calm recognition of each other's presence and the wind whistling through the trees.

"Father's sending me to Duel Academy, on the island up north," Yoko finally said. "I don't know what my future will be."

Yusho smiled in spite of the grim circumstances, and quietly told her, "I do."

_I close my eyes and I can see a world that's waiting up for me, that I call my own._

He lead her through the path he'd been walking along until they came upon an old abandoned mansion. Quickly, Yusho scaled the gate, helping Yoko when she needed it.

"This used to belong to the first CEO of KaibaCorp," Yusho stated, holding his hand out like a tour guide and putting on the air of one. "You'll find that, though it was turned into a Duel Monsters museum, they couldn't keep it up and therefore abandoned it. It now sits, lonely and sad, but full of mystery and adventure." Without hesitation, he grabbed Yoko's hand and pulled her toward the huge mansion.

_Through the dark, through the door, through where no one's been before- but it feels like home._

 

Yusho's only way to see Yoko grow up was through letters that they sent back and forth during their teen years. He learned of the classes she was taking, and she heard more of his dreams. Finally, after years of hard work, Yusho managed to put together a Duel Monsters deck. He returned to Yoko's house and once again faced her father.

"Sir," he said respectfully when the door opened. "I know that I don't come from much, but I promise that I will look after and care for your daughter, and give her a life just as grand as this one."

Yoko's father was about to speak but stopped when he heard his daughter's footsteps on the stairs. He glanced back at her, ready to leave, then turned to Yusho with a sneer. "She will tire of your life. Of having nothing."

Ignoring her paternal figure, Yoko ran to Yusho, slipping her hand into his. "Goodbye, Father!" she called merrily, skipping down the steps with Yusho. He laughed, watching her blonde ponytail bounce as she ran ahead of him.

_Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head._

Yusho pulled Yoko close to him in the middle of a train station, kissing the top of her head. "Yoko."

_A million dreams are keeping me awake._

She smiled up at him, leaning up to set her head on his shoulder. "Yes?"

_I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see._

Yusho slowly backed away from her and dropped to one knee, pulling out a ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked her, smiling like a fool.

_A million dreams is all it's gonna take._

Yoko brought her hands to her mouth and nodded, also grinning from ear to ear.

_A million dreams, for the world we're gonna make._

 

Yusho glared down at the snapped pencil lead, standing to go sharpen it. He stared out the window, taking a deep breath. The foreman of the factory walked by behind him, and he quickly broke away and followed the man. "Mr. Akaba!" he called, running to get in step with him. "Yusho Sakaki. I've been in this field for several years now, and I think that I have some ideas that will really bring this company up-"

Mr. Akaba turned around, giving Yusho a piercing stare. "Gentlemen?" he said, looking over Yusho's shoulder to the rest of the crew. "May I have your attention? Thank you. You're all dismissed." Without looking, he handed Yusho a piece of paper.

Yusho looked it over. "Bankrupt? But I thought we had a dozen trading ships!"

The other man sighed and replied, "We do. In the South China Seas. Typhoon sank them all."

With a slow step, Yusho made his way back to his desk, packing up his things. When no one was looking, he picked up the deed to the fleet of ships off his desk and set it in his case.

Yusho walked home, making his way up the stairs and into his apartment. His wife and daughters were nowhere to be seen, but the leak in the ceiling had gotten bigger during the day. He dumped out the bucket and replaced it, climbing quickly out of the window and up the fire escape.

Yoko was lying on the roof, laughing as her four daughters tried repeatedly to tackle her. Yusho pushed aside one of the hanging sheets that was up to dry, smiling at his family. His wife looked up and blinked. "You're home early," she chuckled, pushing Serena off of her and walking over to Yusho.

"And until further notice," he muttered, holding up the statement of bankruptcy.

She stared at it for a second, then chuckled. "I knew you weren't long for that job anyway. That just makes our life together more interesting."

"Yoko."

"I'm just being positive," she replied as their two oldest girls, Yuzu and Ruri came running up, calling for their dad. Rin and Serena weren't far behind, Rin jumping on Yusho's back.

"Did you bring me a present?" she exclaimed, tugging at his hair.

"For what?" Yusho joked, swinging her into his arms.

"My birthday!" Rin exclaimed, hugging him around the neck.

"It's not your birthday!" Yusho retaliated, putting a hand on her side and tickling her.

Rin laughed and shouted for him to stop until he swung her down and pulled his briefcase up onto a crate. "Alright, I do have a present," he said. "But it's not just any present. It's the greatest birthday present ever." 

He opened the case and smiled, taking a deep breath before he began a story...


End file.
